Prior art arrangements for continuous mixing of liquids employ different kinds of mixing elements built in into conduits. These built-in mixing elements generally comprise different helically shaped surfaces, suitably situated with the conduits, and shaped blades or vanes, crossing channels, shaped plates and the like.
Drawbacks of mixing arrangements which use blades, vanes and channels include the associated high pressure losses and the tendency thereof to clogging. Drawbacks of mixing arrangements using helical mixing surfaces include the relatively large length required to provide thorough mixing and, more importantly, the reduction of the mixing efficiency thereof in the course of transition hydrodynamic conditions.